Gray Maynard vs. Rob Emerson
The fight was the official UFC debut for both men. The fight ended in a rare no-contest via double knockout. Gray Maynard slammed Rob Emerson and knocked himself out accidentally with the takedown and Emerson simultaneously tapped from a rib injury sustained in the takedown. Maynard controversially remained undefeated. The Fight The first round began and they missed the glove touch. Maynard came out and landed a good right and ate one. Maynard kneed the body. Maynard landed a right. Emerson landed a flying knee and got a trip and Maynard was sitting against the fence. Four thirty-five. Emerson tried a guillotine, Maynard tried to throw him. He defended an armbar, Maynard avoided on top. Four fifteen. Maynard was avoiding some upkicks and briefly holding the leg. He came down with a hammerfist to side control. Four minutes as Emerson regained guard. Theys crambled and Maynard was trying to pass with three thirty-five remaining. He passed to side control but Emerson stood eating a knee to the face, into the clinch, and he landed a left hook inside. Three fifteen. Maynard dragged him down and worked for a guillotine. He mounted with it. Emerson regained half-guard. Three minutes. Maynard let it go. He landed a good elbow. Emerson regained guard. Two thirty-five. Maynard avoided another armbar passing over to side control. He kneed the body three times nicely, more to the kidneys really... Two fifteen. North south now really. Back to side control. Another knee. He went knee on belly and then mounted. Two minutes remaining. Emerson regained half-guard. I can hear BJ yelling. 'Use the short elbows here, Gray, cut him up!' One thirty-five. Maynard landed a body shot. He avoided a heelhook and stood. He landed a body shot. He looked up to check the clock. He came down eating an upkick. One fifteen. Maynard came down to side control. He landed an elbow with one minute. Emerson gave up the back with both hooks. Maynard landed a right in under and another pair. Thirty-five back to mount with another left as he pinned the arm with the knee. Emerson regained half-guard nicely. 'Push off the cage!' Fifteen remaining. Maynard mounted again. He landed a right. He had the back again. A big right in under and a hammerfist. The first round ended. Emerson was still hurting right before the next round from that body shot, he was holding his arm close to his body. The second round began and they touched gloves. 'Head movement!' Emerson missed a right hand. Maynard landed one. Four thirty-five. Maynard landed a big uppercut and a left hook. He slammed Emerson hard and Emerson tapped and Maynard rolled off unconscious. Maynard started to wake up as they were attending to Emerson. Both fighters were laying there hurt. Maynard was laying on his back trying to recover. Emerson didn't seem to realize. Rogan said 'you knocked yourself out, you were unconscious' and Maynard said 'No! I was not unconscious!' and Rogan replied "You were totally unconscious. Take a look at this. Bro, look at the replay.' They watched. He said 'Youre out.' He's done right there, Maynard said. 'My arm's stuck under his back'. No I wasn't. I remember sitting in the corner, he tapped, I thought it was over, I rolled over, of course I was a little tired. Maynard was still pissed about the no-contest. My arm was under his back. Arm is under the back. He was waving Emerson off.... I rolled over after he tapped. But I'm not unconscious. I was never never unconscious. I rolled over, my arm was under his back, he tapped. Emerson was being talked to now. Emerson apologized to all of the fans. He said the rib injury was recurring. He said he felt like his dead weight was on top of him and he felt like he was unconscious.